


Now and after

by Queerking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, post season great 8, pwp i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerking/pseuds/Queerking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't worry Dean much 2 years back, when the Apocalypse loomed on their heads, that if Cas died. He was sure he would die too. </p><p>Now. It's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and after

It happened on the first hunt.  
Dean had no idea why he was over caught with worry, but he was. It was basically unbearable. 

And then he got hurt.

Cas only needed minimal stitches, and Sam was happy it didn't cut to the bone on his leg, or they'd be in a hell of more trouble. When Dean thinks about it, he's only a little embarrassed about fussing to Sam about who's doing the stitches. He won the argument by; "I was the one who taught you how to do it, if you can show him the best way to do it, then by all means go ahead."

It helped that Cas seemed to visibly relax on the motel bed when Dean set down with the thread and needle, alcohol sitting by his side. 

"So none of this is gonna be fun. Well, the bottle of Jack next to me might be fun for forgetting about the pain, but other than that, you're gonna have to white knuckle it through." He smirked up sadly at the man gripping his leg with a blood soaked rag. 

"I have watched you both many times sadly doing this task. I know its not exactly enjoyable." The ex angel grimaced. 

Deans smirk became less sad, "Well I just hope you know now not to underestimate a vamp with your knife you idiot." He laughed until Cas joined him. 

He grabbed the needle and thread, moving Cas' hands out the way. "I remember the first time I had to do my own stitches. Dad was helping Sam with a head injury, we got ambushed on a salt and burn, I was 19, almost 20, and Sammy was 15." Dean began to thread but Cas only winced a bit, he looked like he wanted to hear more about the story. Dean grinned and continued.

"I asked my dad for his bottle of wine, he looked at me funny, then saw the deep scrape on my arm. Son of bitch threw me at a damn gravestone, and I landed between that and Sam's shovel. Guy had aim I guess for a dead guy." Cas' lip twitched up at that. "So I poured the wine onto my leg and stitched it just like... this." And he was done, and patted Cas' leg. 

He bent down and bit the string, grimacing at the smell of dirt and blood. 

It settled in him when he looked at it that he, Dean, could patch up the angel too. Warmth spread and turned into the hunter. Maybe he could fix this human after all.  
.....

The warmth comes back on another hunt. A pissed angel wanted to make Cas suffer. So he got thrown around until Cas' and Sam's smart ass mouthes got to be enough of a distraction where Dean could draw a damn banishing sigil. 

They were all bitterly happy that the angels couldn't fly anymore. "Cas, how ya doing man?"

Said man groaned and coughed, "It doesn't take that long to draw a stupid sigil Dean." 

That made Dean lay back down and bark out laughter. The warmth grew a bit more, "Screw you too man."

Other laughter followed through. 

Back at the motel Cas was noted down as a head injury, dislocated shoulder, jammed knee and many bruises.

Sam had a bleeding nose, not broken, and cut on the forehead.

Dean's back ached and was probably sporting a great bruise along his spine and ribs, and then his forearm needed to be bandaged from drawing the angel sigil. 

The three piled into the bunker, Sam banking for his own room. Dean ignored Cas' confused and questioning expression. He'll find out sooner or later that Sam likes to take care of his own injuries sometimes when they don't completely need another's help.

"So you might be concussed with that bang to the head, we're gonna have to stay up to make sure your amnesia doesn't get worse. Plus I need to help reset your arm." He lead them to his own room.

Removing his belt, Dean pushed the other man to sit down on the corner of his bed. "Bite on this. I'm going to count to three and jam it back into place." He moved behind Cas while said man bit hard on the leather

"One. Two-" and Dean shoved on two, wincing at the mans muffled pained scream beneath him. "Sorry man. If you expected it, would have hurt a hell of a lot more." 

Spitting out the belt, he chuckles at the hunter above him, "Thanks for that." his voice is hoarse. Dean pats his back and goes into the bathroom and fills a cup of water and gets some pain killers, as well as the first aid kit. 

He walks back and finds the fallen rubbing his forehead. "Brought you a gift." He gives him the cup and pills in both hands, and grabs a chair to sit in front of the other.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder. The hunter looked up at his the man who he considered more than a friend for a long time and smiled.

He opened the kit and dug for the stuff he needed. Dean dabbed at the cut on the temple, and the covered it with gauze. 

For the rest of the night, they just talked. Dean talked about music, his baby, his father, his mother and Cas talked about everything he could remember, and thought to talk of. 

They talked about Sam and Bobby. Dean talked about his dislike of dogs. Cas talked about still wanting a cat.

Dean talked about why they're not getting a cat but maybe a bunny. It would give Kevin something to do then read.

That was for about four hours with no symptoms and they both fell asleep at 7 a.m.. 

Dean discovered Cas is a blanket hog. 

Cas learned Dean is a pillow thief.  
Both learned that was a night slept without nightmare.  
......  
Cas made it a regular thing to sleep with Dean in his bed. Castiel hates nightmares and Dean understands.

When Cas first showed up, Dean dreamed about a very stoned Castiel. 

It turned to a nightmare when Dean found a gun in his own hand, poised at his friends head. Cas whispered "Just pull the trigger Dean. I'm already dead." 

The smile Cas gave still haunted him but his sleepovers with Castiel balmed it.  
....

"Dean? Are you still up?" Cas asked roughly, sleep thick in his voice. Castiel must have felt Deans shifting. 

He sighed and turned to his friend. "Yeah. Sadly. Just can't stop thinking I guess." It was a close call today. Felt like back in the old days, when one choice led to one of their deaths or someone else's. Though it was the former this time and of course it was Cas' life on the line. 

Another pissed angel caught them. Basically if either of Sam or Dean moved, Cas' throat was slit. It was a miracle of how Castiel drew the sigil onto his hand. 

Every struggle, another slash to the top, barely missing the knuckle. 

Of course its 'the close call' that makes Dean move. He crowds in the fallen angels space and harsh chapped lips meet soft ones. 

He knows Castiel will freeze and tense all over. "Dean.." he gasps, not seeming to know where to put his hands. Cas finally decides to keep his hands in the space between them.

"Cas.. I am tired of ignoring this. I've been honest with you, I said the closest thing I can to feelings. I said I needed you. And I know you feel something of the same. I know in my gut this is not one sided. Today was too close. It will always be too close with this job. I will not let fear of what you'll do fog my head anymore." He whispered all of that into Cas' neck. 

Suddenly it was a whispered "Thank God" and then Dean's mouth was busy. Cas was now straddling his hips, and hands on a spree, free for all. 

Bless his lucky stars that Cas slept in a T-Shirt and Boxers and Dean only sweat pants. All garments were discarded quickly. 

"Dean, I have no idea what I'm doing," he whispered hotly as Dean's fingers curled into his hair. 

Dean laughed "Friction man. Just.." he slots their hips together. The hunter's eyes rolled to the back of his head at that. 

They continued that at a painfully slow rhythm. "Faster," Dean moans, digging his thumbs into Cas' hip bones. The angel complies and it makes thing 15 billion times better. 

"Oh my fucking, dammit Cas.." he moans, when a mouth starts to suck at his neck and little breathy grunts follow. Fingers start pulling at his short hair, and Dean is close.

A few moment later of sucking and kisses, frantic thrusts and both of them are spilling. 

"Fuck me.." Dean murmurs. 

"Another time, I'm tired." Cas says, curling closer, and Dean chuckles. 

He pulls the sheets fully over them, and tucks Cas' head under his chin. 

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
